parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank.
Introduction The Order of the Dark Cross is a Reactionary Monarchical Catholic Political Order with the goals of creating the Realm of the Dark Cross Suzerainty (RDCS) Micronation. Structure The Order of the Dark Cross Has four ranks in order from lowest to highest: Initiate, Overseer, Lord, Overlord. To join one must be: Devout Roman Catholic, Overly Effeminate Males or overly masculine Women not Allowed, Reactionary, Not diseased with Left-Wing "Tumblrite" Mental Disorders ex. Otherkin, Give up Loyalty to any Country, Nation, Ethnic Identity, Tribal Affiliation, and instead support the Overlord's Realm (RDCS). # Mistress: This is the only rank opened for women. This role specializes in domestic and internal maintenance. # Initiates: Basic Members of the Order. They have minimal official task and often simply obey their Overseer. # Overseer: The lower officials of the Order. Overseers act as administrators and officers under the jurisdiction of a lord. They may be Vanguard Officers, Deputy to Lords, Treasurers,and other Ministerial positions. They are payed by their Lord. # Lord: The vassals of the Overlord. Lord's rule a their own territory known as a domain. All domains ruled by a Lord is known as a "Vassal Domain" or "Tributary Domain" or "Feudatory Domain". Lord's levy excise taxes or land value taxes for their income and funding of what other things are needed. They pay tribute to the Overlord and provide military troops during times of war. Lords are addresses as "His Eminence". A Lord rules for life until death or abdication a new Lord is chosen when the Overlord personally appoints anyone in the Order in that position. # Lord-Elector: A sub-rank of the Lord. Lord-Electors also rule domains but they are privileged to be the ones who elect the next Overlord once the current dies or abdicates. The structure of the RDCS government mirrors that of the Holy Roman Empire, it is an Elective Monarchy. # Overlord: The leader of the Realm of the Dark Cross Suzerainty (RDCS) and the Order of the Dark Cross (ODC). The Overlord shall be addressed as "His Suzerain Majesty". The Overlord rules his own larger and wealthier Domain known as the "Suzerain Domain".Contrary to his name, the Overlord isn't very powerful. He is not an absolutist dictator since the Overlord must respect local rule of his Lords through the Catholic principle of Subsidiarity. He must also NEVER violate official Catholic doctrines and keep the Catholic Church as the state religion with supremacy over all other religions with much privileges. The Overlord's Full Title is: His Suzerain Majesty, Destroyer of Progress, Remover of Leftist, Warrior of Christendom, Lord of Lords, Suzerain of Domains, Vanguard of Feudalism, Crusader of Justice, Purifier of the Land, Overlord _________ the Magnificent 1. The Realm of the Dark Cross Suzerainty (RDCS) shall secede as its own separate country under the rule of the Order of the Dark Cross (ODC). 2. If secession is not possible then RDCS shall be made as autonomous as possible. 3. Roman Catholic Social Teaching shall be vigorously supported and to become the State Religion. -This Means Opposition to: Abortion, Homosexuality (and other forms of degeneracy), other religions, and any form of Leftism. 4. Movement outside a Domain for individuals and businesses may be regulated and subjected to road tolls. This would require the creation of internal passports that is required before anyone can move outside their domain. 5. Removal of excessive bureaucracy. Regulation is handled by the Suzerain Chartered Guilds *see Economic Policies* 6. Decentralization of the government according to the principle of Subsidiarity. Local powers should handle more local problems to save cost for central government. 7. Censorship is good, we censor things in opposition to Reactionary beliefs and the Roman Catholic Church. 8. The Prison System should be dungeons or labor camps, never just rehabilitation centers. Also death penalty should be allowed under rare circumstances where it is necessary to protect the innocent. 9. Legalization of patronage and clientelism as a legitimate form of political activity. 10. Remove Leftist, we shall attempt to ban any left-wing party. 11. We do not wish to persecute our religious or political enemies. Only to simply ban them from speaking or spreading their beliefs. If they are quite "in a corner" we will not bother them. 12. Sexual Deviants, Clergy, and other "Sensitive to Scandal" persons are to be forced to wear a chastity belt for the rest of their existence. Government Structure of the RDCS Central Government: The Central Government is headed by the Overlord and the Suzerain Diet is the Legislative Branch. Powers of the Overlord: The Overlord contrary to his title is not very powerful on his own. The Overlord essentially acts as the supreme judge, negotiator, and policy adviser to the Realm. The Overlord cannot arbitrarily make a decree for the Realm to follow without the Suzerain Diet's Approval. The Overlord only has complete and direct control of the Suzerain Domain though he is still limited in what he can do as all in the Realm are bound by Roman Catholic Social Teaching. The Overlord is responsible for monitoring his Suzerain Domain, making sure to decree Suzerain Diet mandates, keeping a cordial relationship with the Roman Catholic Church, and to be the head of the Realm especially to foreign relations. The Overlord is the Only one who can Charter Guilds, Create New Domains form Expanded territory, Appoint Lords, and Appoint Lord-Electors. Suzerain Diet Power and Composition: The Suzerain Diet is composed of three colleges. The Temporal Lords, the Ecclesiastical Lords, and the Lord-Electors. The Temporal Lords are the Lords of the Order who rule a domain granted to them by the Overlord. The Ecclesiastical Lords are the highest ranking Roman Catholic Clergy within the Realm be it Cardinals, Bishops, Parish Priest (If Bishops are Unavailable in the Realm), and Abbots. Clergy deemed not Reactionary and Far-Rightist enough are forbidden to participate in the Suzerain Diet. The Lord-Electors are a privileged group of Temporal and Ecclesiastical Lords who have the powers to vote for the next Overlord once the current one dies or abdicates. Each College in the Diet have one vote. Members in each College must agree to what to vote for. In the Suzerain Diet when entering the main door the Overlord sits straight across opposite of the room on his throne. The Lord-Electors sit in a horizontal rectangular table sitting on the side closer to the Overlord facing the main entrance. To the Right of the Overlord sits the Ecclesiastical Lords and to the Left of the Overlord sits the Temporal Lords. The Overlord can veto or accept any decision of the Diet. To Counter a Veto there needs to be a unanimous vote from the three Colleges which is a three out of three vote. The Suzerain Diet is bound with Catholic Social and Religious Teaching like the rest of the Realm and its approval is necessary for declaring war, charging a tax for all domains to pay, and other mandates that affect the entire Realm. When a decision is made, unless it violates authentic Catholic teaching, all domains must follow the policy and if not they may be punished by the Overlord. *NOTE* Due to RDCS' policy of minimal bureaucracy and decentralized government. No other central government institution is permitted to exist outside the Suzerain Diet. Roles that would usually be done by government bureaucracy in a modern government is done by the Guilds. Local Government: 'RDCS is a very decentralized country. The local government holds their positions in the Suzerain Diet. In each domain and even int he Suzerain Domain the Lord or Overlord rules it. It is a duty of each Domain to provide tribute to the Suzerain Domain, the amount of the tribute is open for discussion in the Suzerain Diet. Local Government autonomy is protected by the Decentralized Nature of the RDCS. Economic Policies 1.Economic Policy of the RDCS is based Guild Corporatism. The Overlord grants Guilds the right to do a certain trade (a.k.a industry) within a domain and receive monopoly in their respective domain. In exchange the Guilds regulate their trade and make sure that members behave in a moral business environment, create and maintain safety and quality standards, and be supportive of the Regime. Guilds must make sure that all businesses in their jurisdiction must be put in a guild of that business' respective industry. A Chartered Guild's monopoly will be respected provided that it follows Church and State Interest as well as its own. 2. All taxes are to be Tariffs, Land Value Taxes, and Excise Taxes. 3. Economic Nationalism or Protectionism is the policy to foreign trade. Foreign Policies 1. Immigration is severely restricted usually only for well educated and devout Roman Catholics. 2. Certain websites and other parts of 4chan are viewed as inferior to /pol/. Tumblr, Reddit, 9gag are part undesirable sites. 3. War should only be declared under the direction of the Just War Doctrine. Environmental Policies 1. All notions of "Green Energy" or "Renewable Energy" should be replace to the more Right-Wing friendly "Self-Sufficient Energy". 2. Self-Sufficient energy and protection of the environment is paramount for the sake of preserving the land's value and beauty and economic independence from globalism. 4chan Policies 1. Tumblr lurkers should be forbidden to stepping foot in 4chan, all Social Justice Warrior (SJW) filth is illegal. 2. /pol/ is the best 4chan board, all the other boards must obey the parliament of /pol/. Motto and Symbolism The Motto of the Order of the Dark Cross (ODC) and its Realm of the Dark Cross Suzerainty (RDCS) is "Deus Vult" Latin for "God Wills It" The Flag of the ODC and RDCS shown to the right has several meanings. The Violet (#6E00FF) represents the ODC membership and leaders. The White represents the Clergy. The Black represents subjects of the realm that are not part of the above. Violet (#6E00FF) is the main color for the /pol/ Parliament. The "Dark Cross" is also filled with symbolism. The Cross itself is a reference to the Order's Christian beliefs (With Catholicism as the One Holy Catholic and Apostolic Church). The "Darkness" of the Cross does not mean evil but a use of lighting symbolism to be contrary to the "Enlightenment" of Liberalism. The Center of the Dark Cross has a spiked cap which is the hat worn by all ODC members, it has a white Chi Rho symbol in a violet circle to represent the Order's staunch Catholicism in the center. Current Member(s) #'Overlord Romanicus ''!!sTdplEVCxv/'' Overlord Category:Political Parties Category:Parties